1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiating apparatus of a built-in refrigerator, and more particularly, to a radiating apparatus of a built-in refrigerator that has a less pneumatic resistance for an efficient flow of a cooling air.
2. Description of the Related Art
A refrigerator is a kitchen appliance in which foods can be stored at a low temperatures in order to freshly store the foods for a long time. The refrigerator largely includes a main body in which food storage room is located and a machine room in which refrigeration cycle is performed for cooling.
Since the refrigerator inevitably has a certain amount of volume, it sticks out from a wall when installed at a kitchen or a living room. This is not good for a space saving as well as a beautiful appearance.
To solve the above problem, there is provided a built-in refrigerator that is installed in a cabinet or a sink, looking to be an integral part of the kitchen or the living room.
The built-in refrigerator includes a main body having a food storage room and a machine room in which a refrigerant circulates for keeping the food storage room cool.
Because of an installation condition of the built-in refrigerator as mentioned above, there is a disadvantage in circulating an air through the machine room for heat exchange. Therefore, the heat exchange efficiency and a discharge of the air after the heat exchange are increasing concerns of the related art built-in refrigerator.
FIG. 1 is a schematic sectional view illustrating a built-in refrigerator of the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a built-in cabinet 10 includes a refrigerator main body 11 installed therein, a baseboard 14 disposed at a bottom of a front side thereof, a machine room 15 disposed at a bottom of a rear side of the refrigerator main body 11, and a support board 13 supporting the refrigerator main body 11.
The built-in cabinet 10 also includes an air-introducing hole 21 formed in the baseboard 14, a suction passage 18 communicating with the air-introducing hole 21, and an air discharge passage 19 located at a rear side of the refrigerator main body 11. The suction passage 18 and the air discharge passage 19 together constitute a radiation passage.
The refrigerator main body 11 is installed within an inner space of the built-in cabinet. Particularly, the refrigerator main body 11 is mounted on the support board 13 and between a front door panel 12 and a back wall 17. The baseboard 14 is installed to block external dirt and for a beauty purpose.
The machine room 15 is protected using a back cover 16, and it induces and discharges an ambient air.
The ambient air is introduced at the air-introducing hole 21 that is disposed at a bottom of the font side of the built-in cabinet 10. The introduced air flows along the suction passage 18 that is disposed in a bottom of the built-in cabinet 10. After circulating the machine room 15, the introduced air is discharged along the air discharge passage 19.
FIG. 2 is a front view illustrating a structure of the machine room 15 of the built-in refrigerator of the related art.
Referring to FIG. 2, the machine room 15 is disposed at a bottom of a rear side of the refrigerator main body 11. The machine room 15 includes a compressor 23 stably mounted in a predetermined portion thereof for compressing a refrigerant, a condenser 24 in which heat is exchanged between the refrigerant and the introduced ambient air, and a blower fan 25 mounted at a front and/or a back of the condenser 24 for inducing the introduced ambient air.
The back cover 16 is attached on a back of the machine room 15 in order to protect parts disposed in the machine room 15 from an external impact, and to provide an air passage therethrough. The back cover 16 is formed with inlet holes 20 in order to induce the ambient air when the blower fan 25 is driven, outlet holes 22 in order to draw off the introduced ambient air.
When the blower fan 25 is driven, the ambient air is introduced into the machine room 15 through the inlet holes 20 of the back cover 16. The introduced ambient air is discharged through the outlet holes 22 of the back cover 16 after exchanging heat with the condenser 24 and the compressor 23. The discharged air from the machine room 15 flows through the air discharge passage 19 to an outside of the built-in cabinet, simultaneously another ambient air being introduced from the suction passage 18 to the machine room 15.
However, since the blower fan 25 of the related art is an axial flow fan, it induces an air in an axial direction and discharges the air in the same direction. Therefore, there is a drawback in that the condenser 24 must be disposed at a front or a rear of the blower fan 25.
In other words, though the related art machine room of the built-in refrigerator has a small volume, it is provided with the axial flow fan that induces and discharges the ambient air in the same axial direction. Therefore, it is difficult for the related art built-in refrigerator to form an efficient air-flowing channel.